Una triste historia de amor
by bumbatwint-chan
Summary: Momoko y Brick han salido por mucho tiempo, pero las cosas no son como Momoko querian. Brick la esta engañando, que ha pasado con su actitud, ¿Por que es asi con Momoko? ¿Que paso con Brick? ¿Por que es asi? y ¿Podra cambiar? Un muy triste final


Una triste historia de amor

Hola, bueno esta vez estoy aquí con mi primera historia de Momoko y Brick, es One-shot que espero que a todos disfruten. En este fic no existen los poderes, sigue siendo en el mismo tiempo que Demashita PPGZ sucede y todo eso pero no hay poderes ni villanos, solamente personas normales y corrientes. Espero que lo disfruten y pues nos vemos abajo...

***Si usted sufre de "corazón de pollo" (tener sentimientos muy frágiles) le recomiendo tener una caja de pañuelos cerca ya que esta historia es muy triste***

Esta historia muestra que no hay que ser tímidos de decir lo que sientes...

En la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla se encontraba una pareja caminando por el centro comercial. La chica ere realmente hermosa, con un cabello anaranjado largo un poco mas abajo de la cintura con un delicioso olor a fresa, piel realmente pálida, delgada con un vientre plano, y unos muy hermosos aunque extraños ojos color...rosa. El chico era realmente (Y cuando digo realmente es REALMENTE) apuesto, tenia al igual que la chica el cabello anaranjado nada mas que un poco mas corto con olor a manzana, formido, atlético, alto, y unos ojos igual de hermosos y extraños que la chica solo que estos no eran rosas, mas bien eran...rojos, un rojo brillante.

Ya llevaban tiempo saliendo, la chica lo conocía desde pequeña, mas bien habían crecido juntos toda su vida. Desde Kinder hasta ahora. (ella tiene 14 casi 15 y el 15) Desde pequeños ella siempre había estado enamorada de el, para ella el era lo mas preciado e importante en su vida y el único chico que podría estar en su corazón por toda la vida. Pero para el, ella solamente era una chica mas, una chica como cualquier otra.

-Oye Brick, ¿quieres ir a ver una película?- pregunto la chica con una enorme sonrisa

-Momoko, no puedo- dijo Brick

-¿Por que? ¿acaso tienes que estudiar?- pregunto Momoko

-No...- dijo Brick

-Entonces, ¿que vas a hacer?- pregunto Momoko

-Voy a ir a ver a...un amigo- dijo Brick

Así era siempre con el, siempre la dejaba para irse con otra chica y ella lo sabia. Lo que mas le molestaba a ella es de que salia con ellas como si no pasara nada como si fuera una costumbre, algo normal y corriente.

Para Brick, Momoko solamente era otra de sus novias. Las palabras "Te amo" jamas salían de su boca solamente de la de Momoko. Desde que lo conoce el jamas, JAMAS, había dicho esas palabras, a ninguna chica y ella no era la excepción. Nunca ha habido aniversarios, ni uno solo. Cuando tuvieron 1 mes de novios nada, 2 meses nada. Pasaron 100 días con el y el nunca le dijo nada, ni un "feliz aniversario mi amor" o "que bien que tenemos tanto tiempo juntos."

-Bueno entonces te veré mañana- dijo Momoko con un tono de tristeza

-Si, nos vemos mañana- dijo Brick con un tono secante

-Adiós Birck- dijo Momoko antes de voltearse e irse, pero algo la detuvo, una mana, su mano la mano de Brick

-Olvidaste algo- dijo Brick buscando en sus bolsillos

-¿Y que es?- pregunto Momoko, aunque en realidad ya sabia lo que le iba a dar

-Olvidaste esto- dijo Brick sujetando la mano de Momoko y poniendo en ella un muñeca de trapo muy bonita (no de esas muñecas así todas feas de las peliculas de terror, si no una muy tierna XD)

-Gracias Brick- dijo Momoko como lo hacia todos los días que recibía una muñeca. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Salían y después de estar como 2 horas juntos el se tenia que ir, pero no sin antes darle una muñeca de trapo. Le daba una todos los días, la verdad no sabia porque pero le gustaba que lo hiciera ya que así al menos ella tenia algo que el le había dado. Esa era la razón por la cual su cuarto estaba infestado por ellas. Nunca las tiraba, siempre las ponía en su cuarto.

-De nada, bueno adiós- dijo Brick antes de irse de ese lugar dejando a Momoko sola en el centro comercial sosteniendo a su muñeca diaria.

Momoko después de realizar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella estaba parada ahí, se volteo y se dirigió a su casa, no quedaba muy lejos pero aun así estaba un poco retirada. Momoko al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y acomodo su nueva muñeca a lado de las otras. Dio una muy rápida mirada y vio como había cientos de ellas. Aun recordaba que la primera que le había dado fue cuando empezaron a salir, después de mirar a cada una de ellas se puso la pijama y se metio a su cama.

Al otro día...

Se encuentran Momoko y Brick sentados en una banca del parque. Había estado callados desde hace unos minutos y ninguno se disponía hablar, era un silencio muy incomodo para ella pero al parecer muy cómodo para el. Momoko no pudo resistir mas.

-Emmm Brick- lo llamo Momoko

-Lo que quieras decir di lo rápido- dijo Brick

-Te amo- dijo Momoko con un muy grande sonrojo

-¿Que tu que?...mira solo toma esta muñeca y...vete a casa- dijo Brick rápidamente sacando una muñeca nueva, parándose y saliendo corriendo de ahí.

Así era como el ignoraba esas dos palabras, dando le una muñeca e irse corriendo a algún lugar desconocido para ella, pero ella ya tenia sus sospechas, de seguro iba a verse con un "amigo". Así era como ella recibía una muñeca cada vez que decía esas dos palabras, ¿porque esas dos simples palabras siempre hacían que el se fuera? También ese día, como los otros días, Momoko acomodo su nueva muñeca a lado de otra, se le quedo mirando pensando ¿por que siempre me da una muñeca y después se va? Lo malo, nunca le llegaba la respuesta, era un enigma que ella no podía entender y que tal vez nunca entendería.

Después de estar pensando y pensando decidió ponerse su pijama y meterse a la cama como lo hacia todos los días, pero esta vez con mas preguntas que las de siempre. Después de como 2 horas de pensar y de no encontrar una simple solución decidió dormirse ya que aunque no lo crean en muy pocos días (5 días para ser exactos) ella cumpliria sus 15 años.

Después de 5 días, cumpleaños de Momoko...

Momoko se había levantado desde temprano, no podía esperar a las ideas que tenia para estar celebrando todo el día con el...solamente el...solo el y ella por un día, por un día entero. Tenia muchas ideas para hoy; una fiesta, ir a ver una película, ir a un restaurante, ir a un parque de diversiones, y muchas mas. Lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a que el la llamara, ya que si ella lo llamaba según ella sonaría muy desesperada, mas de lo que ya estaba.

Eran las 9:00 am y todavía el no había llamado.

-Tal vez ha de seguir dormido- pensaba Momoko

Recibió muchas felicitaciones, de su hermana que vivía con su mama en China, de su mama, de su papa que se encontraba de viaje (su papa y mama se habían divorciado así que Momoko se quedo con su papa y Kuriko con su mama) sus amigos y amigas, su demás familia, bueno ya sabrán lo normal, pero ninguno de el. Ninguna llamada o siquiera un mensaje, nada.

Eran las 4:00pm y aun no había rastro de el

-De seguro me esta planeando algo grande, si, eso es, el me esta planeando algo muy grande- pensaba

Pero nada paso, pasaron las 6:00pm, las 8:00pm, y las 9:00pm, pero nada paso, ningún rastro de Brick. Llego la noche y Momoko perdió las muy pocas esperanzas que le quedaban, las pocas esperanzas de que el la llamaría y tendría una muy buena razón de no haberla llamado antes, las perdio y rompio a llorar, no aguanto, no lo soporto, solamente lloro y lloro.

Unas 2 horas después a las 12:00pm recibió una llamada...de el. No dudo ni un segundo y contesto su teléfono lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de sonar tranquila y serena, y no enojada y triste.

-Bueno- dijo Brick

-Hola Brick- dijo Momoko

-Momoko...- dijo Brick

-¿Si?- pregunto Momoko entre emocionada y aterrada

-¿Puedes venir afuera por favor?- pregunto Brick

-¿Afuera donde?- pregunto Momoko nerviosa y entusiasmada

-Aquí afuera de tu casa, ¿puedes?- dijo Brick

-Claro, espera me un minuto- dijo Momoko totalmente feliz

-Muy bien- dijo Brick antes de colgar

Momoko de un salto se para de su cama, se arreglo y bajo. Salio de su casa para encontrarse con Brick.

-Hola Brick- dijo Momoko

-Toma esto- dijo Brick y otra vez le entrego una muñeca de trapo

-¿Por que me la das?- pregunto confundida Momoko

-Por que siempre te doy una nada mas- dijo Brick antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar. Pero fue detenido por la voz de Momoko.

-¡Brick espera!- grito Momoko

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Birck

-¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy?- pregunto Momoko

-¿Hoy? es miércoles como cada vez que hay un miércoles, un día normal y corriente- dijo Brick antes de darse la vuelta e irse caminado como si nada hubiera pasado

En ese momento a Momoko se le rompió el corazón, no lo podía creer, como el, su novio, la persona que ella mas ama podría haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños. De su propio cumpleaños. Vio como el todavía no se había alejado por completo, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara.

-¡Brick!- grito Momoko haciendo que Brick volteara y la viera. Ella camino hacia el y el hacia ella.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- pregunto el

-Di me...- dijo Momoko

-¿Decirte que?- pregunto Brick confundido

-Di me...di me que me amas- dijo Momoko

-¿Que...que dijiste?- pregunto Brick

-Por Favor di me, di me que me amas, te lo suplico por favor solo di me esas dos palabras- dijo Momoko

-No quiero decir esas dos palabras así de fácil, si estas tan desesperada de oírlas busca a alguien mas no lo crees- dijo Brick enojado antes de voltear se e irse corriendo

Ahí fue cuando sus piernas le fallaron, no supo que paso pero se cayó, se cayó al suelo soltando miles y miles de lágrimas que no pudo aguantar. Como de que no lo quería decir así de fácil. Ellos ya llevaban juntos mucho tiempo, ¿por que el seguía sin decirlo? Como podía hacerle esto a ella...

Lo único que Momoko pensaba era si en verdad Brick era ese chico especial para ella. Paso el tiempo y ella seguía llorando ahí en el piso enfrente de su casa, aun no se había ido a su casa a dormir. No hasta que escucho unas risas, ella inmediata mente pensó que eran dirigidas a ella por estar ahí en el suelo teniendo una casa, no pudo mas y se subió corriendo a su cuarto con lágrimas aun cayendo de sus el reloj y eran ya las 3:00am, tanto había estado ahí afuera llorando por el. Se dispuso a dormir pero de nuevo la lágrimas volvieron a salir y salir, no pararon, que no ya había llorado lo suficiente ahí afuera, al parecer no, ya que siguieron y siguieron hasta que Momoko por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día Momoko se despertó y recordó lo de ayer, se puso a llorar. Sentía un vació dentro de ella, un vació que nunca se llenaría, un vació que hacia que se sintiera incompleta, un vació que jamas había sentido, jamas. Le tomo un tiempo prepararse, ese día no iría a la escuela, estaba muy deprimida para ir. Bajo las escaleras ya vestida con su ropa normal, (la ropa imaginensela como ustedes quieran, soy muy floja como para poner como se ve) tomo su desayuno y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a caminar aunque sea por un rato, así tal vez aclararía su mente. Al abrir la puerta encontró...una muñeca de trapo junto con una nota que decía:

"No iré a la escuela hoy y tampoco estaré en la tarde en mi casa así que no me busques, te dejo esta muñeca. Nos vemos mañana."

Sabia que era de Brick, no solo por su letra o la muñeca, si no por esa escusa, esa escusa que ya había escuchado antes miles y miles de veces. Avento la muñeca dentro de la casa, cerro la puerta con seguro y se dirigió al parque donde podría estar sola sin el. Pero, eso era lo que quería en realidad.

Pasaron los meses y siguieron así. El seguía sin decir "Te amo" y ella casi siempre lo decía, se seguían viendo muy poco aunque se veían todos los días, y el cada día le seguía entregando una muñeca diaria, sin excepción, ni una sola.

Un día Momoko iba caminando por el parque, el mismo parque donde siempre se sentaban a platicar o pasar un tiempo en silencio los dos juntos, suena extraño lo se, pero casa siempre estaban en silencio incómodo, casi todos los días. Estaba feliz ya que pronto vería a Brick, habían quedado de verse en el parque junto a la fuente donde solían pasar el tiempo jugando cuando eran niños pequeños, como a los 6 o 7 años.

"FLASH BACK"

Se encuentran dos pequeños jugando en la fuente a aventar se agua en la cara.

-Jajajajajaja te ves muy graciosa mojada Momoko jajajaja- se reía Brick incontrolablemente

-¡NO TE BURLES!- gritaba Momoko con enojo-Tu eres el culpable de que esta así de mojada

-¡¿Yo?- pregunto Brick sorprendido

-Si tu- dijo Momoko

-Perdona me pero no, la culpable fuiste tu por aventar me agua, el que se lleva se aguanta- dijo Brick con tono de superioridad

-Como no- dijo Momoko enojada

-Jajajaja ¿quieres venir mañana?- pregunto Brick saliendo de la fuente

-Me encantaría venir mañana y así tener mi revancha- dijo Momoko con tono de malvada saliendo de la fuente

-Si claro, pero primero tendrás que salir de la fuente- dijo Brick mientras que rápidamente empujaba a Momoko adentro de la fuente otra vez

-¡BRICK HIM ME LAS PAGARAS!- grito Momoko a todo pulmón

"FIN DE FLASH BACK"

Que le había pasado al Brick que ella conoció cuando era pequeña, ¿¡QUE LE HABIA PASADO! Había pasado tiempo desde que empezó a recordar que no noto cuanto tiempo había pasado. Se volvió a concentrar y empezó a buscar a Birck ya que ya era la hora en la que habían quedado. Se fijo en cada parte del parque pera no vio a Brick. Se fue directo a la fuente para saber si estaba ahí. Lo bueno es de que el si estaba ahí...pero con otra chica. En ese momento el corazón de Momoko se partió en miles de pedazos, no por el hecho de que Brick estuviera con otra chica, si no porque con esa chica el estaba sonriendo y al parecer pasando un muy buen tiempo con ella, lo cual obviamente el no hacia con ella.

Se volteo y salio corriendo directo a su casa, no le importaba si la veían raro lo único que quería era estar sola. Llego a su casa y como siempre se fue directo a su cuarto, lágrimas caían de sus ojos parecían no parar. Después de un tiempo empezó a ver todas las muñecas que Brick le había regalado. ¿Por que le había dado tantas muñecas? Estaba tan enojada que empezó a tirar todas las muñecas por toda su habitación, no le importaba si las rompía solo quería descargar la ira que tenia en contra de el. Y aparte ya no importaba ya que, que tal si esa muñecas ya las había tenido otras de sus ex-novias, que tal si el solo las reciclaba, no le importo nada mas de ella y las dejo ahí.

Después de unos minutos su teléfono sonó, era el. Trato de sonar lo mas tranquila que pudo, levanto el teléfono y contesto.

-Hola- dijo Brick

-Hola- dijo Momoko lo mas tranquila que pudo

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Brick

-No, no me pasa nada, di me ¿que quieres?- pregunto Momoko con rapidez ya que no sabia cuanto mas iba poder aguantarse la ganas de llorar

-Quiero que vengas a la estación de autobús que esta afuera de tu casa- dijo Brick

-Muy bien, ahí estaré- dijo Momoko

-Te espero aquí, Adiós- dijo Brick

-Adiós- dijo Momoko antes de colgar el teléfono

Se tranquilizo lo mas que pudo, se arreglo un poco ya que no quería que Brick se diera cuenta que estuvo llorando y se dirigió a la estación de autobús. Momoko ya tenia su objetivo "olvidarlo" olvidarse de el completa mente ya que lo único que hacia era lastimarla, hacerla llorar. Cuando llego vio a Brick ahí esperando mientras que sujetaba una muy grande muñeca de trapo.

-Que bueno que viniste pensé que estabas molesta conmigo- dijo Brick

Como no podía odiarlo si actuaba como si nada cuando había estado con otra chica SONRIENDO y pasando un GRAN tiempo. No paso mucho tiempo y Brick le entrego la muñeca a Momoko.

-No la necesito- dijo Momoko con un tono frió

-¿Que...Po-por que?- pregunto Brick

Momoko agarro la muñeca de sus mano y la avento al camino (donde pasan los coches)

-No necesito esa muñeca, no quiero esa muñeca y no quiero volver a ver a una persona como tu otra vez- dijo Momoko derramando lágrimas

Pero esta vez Brick no tenia su misma cara de siempre y sus ojos no eran del mismo color. La cara de Brick mostraba tristeza y una muy grande y sus ojos en ves de ser rojo brillante eran simplemente rojos, su brillo había desaparecido, y esto Momoko lo noto.

-Lo...lo siento- dijo Brick con un tono quebradizo

Después Brick camino directo al camino para recoger la muñeca que Momoko había tirado.

-¡No seas estúpido y deja la muñeca ahí, o simplemente tira la a la basura!- grito Momoko enojada simplemente no emprendía ¿Por que recogía a esa muñeca?

Pero Brick no la escucho. De repente *Honk-Honk* (es el sonido de un camión) Un gran camión iba directo a Brick y Brick no lo notaba ya que estaba mas preocupado en levantar a esa muñeca

-¡BRICK QUITATE DE AHI!- grito Momoko con todas sus fuerzas

Brick levanto la mirada y vio a Momoko, ella noto como el tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Momoko vio como el camión seguía en marcha y el no se quitaba, así que decidió correr para empujarlo lejos de ahí...pero en ese momento !

El sonido fue el mas horrible que Momoko jamas había oído en toda su vida. Momoko lloro y grito con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nada podría traerlo de vuelta. No importa cuanto Momoko deseara que nunca le hubiera dicho esas palabras que le había dicho...no podía. Y así fue como Brick se alejo de Momoko...Para siempre.

Desde esa día Momoko no paraba de sentirse culpable de lo que había pasado, de como lo había perdido, de como el ya no estaba con ella. Después de pasar dos mese como una loca llorando por el, gritando por el, muriéndose por el decidió que era tiempo de quitar las muñecas que Brick le había regalado desde que empezaron a salir hasta el accidente. Esas eran tan preciadas para ella pero si las seguía teniendo ahí iba a sufrir mas de lo que ya estaba. Mientras las quitaba empezó a recordar cada una de los días que había estado con Brick. Así que empezó a contar sus muñecas uno por uno para saber el numero de días que ella estuvo con el...

-Una...Dos...Tres...Cuatro...-asi fue como Momoko empezó a contar

-484...485...- dijo Momoko hasta el final. Ahora ya sabia que había estado juntos por 485 días, 485 maravillo sos días que jamas olvidara, nunca hasta el final. Momoko empezó a llorar otra vez con la muñeca 485 en sus manos. Tanto era el dolor que apretó a la muñeca con fuerza.

-Te amo...Te amo...- Se escucho la voz de la muñeca. Momoko se sorprendió tanto que tiro la muñeca al piso.

-¿Te...Te am...Te amo?- dijo Momoko

Momoko levanto la muñeca y presiono su estomago.

-Te amo...Te amo...- Se volvió a escuchar la muñeca

Momoko fue con cada una de las muñecas, presionando cada estomago, todas decían "Te amo" todos, ni una de ellas decía algo diferente.

-Te amo...Te amo...Te amo...Te amo...Te amo...-era lo único que ahora podía escuchar

Por que no lo había notado antes, el corazón de Brick siempre le perteneció, siempre la amo. siempre la protegió, el nunca le fue infiel. Recordó a la muñeca mas grande y se pregunto si esta diría lo mismo, la saco debajo de su cama, se le quedo mirando por unos minutos, vio que aun tenia sangre de Brick, después de unos minutos apretó su estomago...solo que esta no decía "Te amo" y tampoco era la voz de una muñeca como las otras, esta tenia su voz...la de el...la de su Brick...

"-¿Sabes que día es hoy? Hemos estado enamorados por 486 días. ¿Sabes que es 485 días? Y todavía no puedo decir Te amo. Y te diré porque...soy muy tímido para hacerlo...Si me perdonas y tomas esta muñeca te prometo que tratare no ser tan tímido y que te diré te amo...cada día...hasta que muera...Te amo Momoko-"

La lágrimas volvieron a salir. ¿Por que...Por que? Le pregunto a Dios, ¿por que no se dio cuenta antes?, ¿por que fue tan estúpida?, ¿por que ya no esta Brick a su lado?

Por eso y por esa razón ella se quito la vida...se la quito para estar con el y nunca mas volver a sufrir. Si lo encontraba en el cielo se disculparía con el por ser tan estúpida...

"No seas tímido para mostrar tus sentimientos...son solo palabras no temas mas y abre tu corazón"

Y ese fue el fin de mi primer One-shot de la pareja MomokoxBrick. Haber un aviso antes de que les diga sobre los reviews es de que...si esta es una historia real, bueno no con los personajes y el final es mio pero esta historia si le paso a una amiga mía, entrar a su cuarto me daba miedo ya eran muchas MUCHAS muñecas y todas se te quedaban viendo y ufff que cosas... pero aun así espero que les haya gustado y si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé. Porfaaaa podrían dejarme un review y decirme que tal me quedo, si me quedo bien de maravilla, horribles, si apesto, lo que sea solo por favor dejen me un review sabiendo lo que piensan y en que puedo mejorar, ya que como lo he dicho es mi primer One-shot y uno muuuuuuy largo lo admito. También avisen me si quieren mas historias como esta porfaaa y pues los veré en mi siguiente historia (Si es que alguien quiere que escriba mas)

Biie Biie se despide Bumbatwint-chan


End file.
